


All Night Long

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: FTM Barba, M/M, PWP, Trans Barba, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Shameless smut for Power-Bottom-Barba.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/gifts).



> As always, kudos to booyahkendell for being my beta!

If the mattress shifting didn't wake him up, being pulled into strong arms would've. Rafe sighed, keeping his eyes closed as Sonny began kissing his neck.

 

“What time is it?” He murmured, sighing again as Sonny gently tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Three.”

 

Rafe groaned and made a weak attempt to roll back to his side of the bed, but Sonny kept him tight against his chest.

 

“Sonny,” Rafe whined.

 

“I'm sorry, Rafi,” Sonny said lowly into his ear, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry. “Just been thinking about you all. Day. Long.” Sonny's fingers began wandering down his front, disappearing into Rafe's boxers.

 

“Thinking about how you feel,” his fingers pressed into Rafe's lips, spreading them underneath the underwear. “How you smell, how you sound,” a ring finger entering Rafe made him gasp. “How you taste.” He brought the finger out of Rafe and up to his mouth and Rafe could hear him suck on it next to his ear and groan. “God, I love how wet you get, Rafi.”

 

Rafe bit his lip, stifling his own moan.

 

“I'm sorry for waking you, go ahead and get back to sleep, babe.”

 

Rafe's eyes snapped open and he glared at Sonny over his shoulder.

 

“Sorry my ass.”

 

Sonny's answering grin, illuminated by the bedside lamp, agrees that he's not sorry at all. Rafe huffed at him and grabbed his wrist, pushing it back into his boxers.

 

“Well, I'm awake now, so you'd better finish what you started.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Sonny laughed. Rafe would've thrown another biting quip at him, but Sonny’s fingers found his clit and he had to bite his pillow to keep from letting any embarrassing sounds escape.

 

“You're always so wet,” Sonny said into his ear as his fingers rubbed slow circles around his clit, pausing to flick it every so often, making Rafe jump and curse. After a few minutes he moved past his clit and back to his opening, rubbing the slick into his lips. “Were you jerking off while you were waiting for me?”

 

“I haven’t touched myself all day,” he groaned.

 

“Poor Rafi, you weren’t kidding when you told me how bad it is. And you have to stand there for hours in court arguing your cases when you want nothing more than to be thrown over the banister and fucked raw.”

 

Sonny’s fingers expertly found his G-spot and began lazily rubbing at it, making Rafe clench down on them and keen into the pillow.

 

“Sometimes it’s all I can do to keep myself from pushing you back onto that table, holding you by your ankles and fucking you for everyone to see just what they’re missing.”

 

“Caveman,” Rafe groaned into the pillow.

 

“You deserve to have all your needs taken care of 24/7,” Sonny said, nibbling at his earlobe again. “You deserve to be kissed and touched and fucked and eaten out until you don’t even know who you are anymore.” He freezes, and Rafe growls as he tries rocking on the immobile fingers.

 

“C’mon, Sonny!”

 

“Sorry, Rafi,” he said, resuming. “I just realized that I have the next couple days off, and so do you!”

 

“Yeah?” Rafe bit his lip, taking Sonny’s wrist and trying to guide his motions.

 

“Yeah! Which means I can spend the whole time taking care of you!”

 

Rafe scoffed.

 

“You’re young, Sonny, but not young enough to keep it up for a whole weekend.”

 

“I don’t have to, though, I can do stuff like this, or eat you out, or use your toys on you. I mean, just think about it, a whole two days of nothing but sex!”

 

His mind was starting to get so hazy that he couldn’t think things through as well, or as quickly, as he could normally, so he didn’t respond right away.

 

“Doesn’t that sound good, Rafi? Two whole days of me loving you, making you feel good?”

 

It did sound good. Fuck, that sounded good. He didn’t think he’d ever done something like that before. But wasn’t there something he was planning on doing this weekend? There must’ve been, he always made plans to at least do some cleaning or work or something.

 

“We can spend the whole weekend naked, too! And I’ll do whatever you want me to. I’ll make all your meals and get you anything you want so you don’t have to get up. I’ll even carry you to the bathroom if you want!”

 

What was it he needed to do? The fingers pressing and rubbing all the right places inside him were making it _so hard to think_.

 

“I’ll hand feed you if you can’t move, or you can sit on my face and eat while you watch the morning news like you like doing on Sundays. And then when you’re almost worn out, I can fuck you hard and quick, or slow and sweet, whatever way you want. And we can pass out together and wake up and do it all over again!”

 

If Sonny really expected an answer out of him, he’d better stop - his mind short circuited as Sonny’s other hand joined the other in his underwear and made a bee-line for his clit.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” He cried, fingernails digging into Sonny’s arms and wrists, head thrown back over Sonny’s shoulder as his legs squeezed together.

 

“Yeah, you wanna?”

 

“ _Yes,_ Sonny, _yes!_ Make me feel good, baby!”

 

Sonny made the happiest little noise in Rafe’s ear as he kissed his cheek, fingers ramping up their intensity.

 

“Okay, Rafi, I got you, you won’t regret this, I’m going to make you feel so good, Rafi, so good, so good, Rafi.”

 

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes, baby!” Rafe’s eyes clamped shut as his orgasm began building. Sonny found his favorite spot on his neck, right where his jaw ended, and began biting and sucking at it. All too soon it crashed over him, soaking his underwear the rest of the way.

 

But Sonny’s fingers didn't stop. They slowed, and moved to tease different spots, but they didn’t stop. Rafe whimpered as the pleasure began washing over him again.

 

“It’s four A.M.” Sonny said, mouthing at Rafe’s shoulder. “So technically our weekend starts now.”

 

Rafe could only moan.


End file.
